Best Not Tell Mum
by love0potion0gone0wrong
Summary: Harrys ways seem to have passed with the new generation! A short one-shot that is sure to get a laugh or a snort or an AOOOOOO! WARNINGS: ADULTERY, INUENDO AND SLASH PAIRINGS


**_Author's Note:_ Im going away for a bit and won't have a chance to work on the next chapter for Right Kind of Wrong...sorry...so I decided to post this. I wrote this from a strange thought that I had two nights ago when I couldn't sleep. Its not much but it makes me smile and hopefully it will get a laugh or two...tell me what you think.**

**BTW I have no guilt writing something like this because I don't feel that Harry and Ginny were ever right for each other (and I'm not saying Draco is either but hes more fun bumpy in the right places). And at least one of Harry's children would have to be gay!**

Snow fluttered by the windows as Harry watched the streets outside fill with the soft white fluff. The scenery outside was one of chilled breezes and ice covered trees, but Harry couldn't be warmer as he stood topless by the window smiling.

"Harry?"

Harry turned his back to the window to a fur rug spread out by the fireplace that blazed brightly swathing the room in its orange glow. A pale body was spread on the inky blackness of the rug, naked and flushed with heat.

"Right here pet," Harry responded crossing the floor to kneel at his lover's side. He planted a soft kiss on his lover's pink lips earning a weak moan in response.

"You fell asleep," Harry chided.

"It's not my fault...you wore me out," Draco responded moodily.

Harry simply smiled at his snarky lover and as his silver eyes met the apple green of Harry's he couldn't help but to smile back in response.

"You think the Mrs. Will mind?" Harry joked.

Draco made an indignant snort as he leaned in to capture Harry's lips in a searing snog, "She can kiss my gay arse."

Harry pulled back smiling broadly, "But then what would I do?"

Draco ran a pale finger under his Gryffindor lover's chin, "I'm sure we can find something for you to do."

Harry pushed Draco back on the plush rug and was just beginning his pilgrimage down the pale flesh of his lover when the fireplace roared loudly and the flames turned a vibrant green. Quicker than Harry though possible Draco grabbed his discarded clothes and jumped over the couch to hide.

Harry attempted to look casual as he searched for both his wand and the shirt Draco had ripped off of him upon his arrival.

"Daddy!"

Harry turned quite startled to find his children jumping from the fireplace. Albus and Lily rushed forward to embrace his naked torso in a tight hug...James however stood by the fire with everyone's trunks as the flames died down to their usual orange and yellow.

Lily looked up at her da' with an upturned nose, "Eww you smell...musky!"

Harry laughed uncomfortably, "What are you three doing home today, you were supposed to get out for winter break on Friday?"

Albus huffed at his father's side, "Its all James' fault...McGonagall sent us all home early!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And why is this?"

James pretended to be enraptured by the fur rug that he stood on and Harry hoped that he hadn't left a 'mess' he was unaware of.

"Tell James. If you don't McGonagall is just going to send a howler," Lily said matter of factly.

Harry waited patiently as he watched the colour in James' cheeks darken.

"I got in a fight...well started a fight really...I didn't mean to...It's just..."

"No! Tell him what started the fight...what you did," Albus huffed impatiently.

James looked to Harry opened his mouth to respond and then snapped it shut.

Lily spoke up in his stead, "He kissed Teddy in the common room."

"Teddy Lupin?" Harry asked and was rewarded with a vigorous head nod.

"And Hugo Weasley at the last Quidditch match," Supplied Albus looking overly pleased at his brother's discomfort.

"Anyone else?" asked Harry fearing the response.

James looked up at his father an odd mixture of pride and fear on his face, "Scorpius Malfoy. I kissed him in the Great Hall and then the other two saw and he hexed them both and..."

There was a triumphant 'Ha!' from couch the cutting off James' confession and everyone stopped to stare at the overstuffed couch that seemed to have just laughed in jubilation.

Harry froze in the quiet room as James darted behind the couch.

"Dad? Why is Mr. Malfoy behind our couch...naked?"

Harry turned a beet red as Albus and Lily in turn stared up at their father with wide eyes.

Draco stood from behind the couch clutching his clothes over his pale crotch, smiling like the devil all the while.

Harry spied his wand sticking out from between the couch cushions and quickly grabbed it conjuring wrapped presents for each of his children, "I think the best solution to this is an early Yule-tide gift for each of you!"

James, Lily and Albus each looked form their gifts to their father with disbelieving looks.

"And I think it best if you not tell your mum about _any _of this!"


End file.
